


[Fanvid] Bergalicious

by madamecrimson



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series), Watcher Entertainment RPF
Genre: Fanvids, Gen, Ryan Bergara/Everyone, Ryan Bergara/Ryan Bergara 'Cause There Ain't Nothing Wrong With A Little Self-Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:06:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26039158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madamecrimson/pseuds/madamecrimson
Relationships: Ryan Bergara/Shane Madej, Ryan Bergara/Steven Lim
Comments: 18
Kudos: 34





	[Fanvid] Bergalicious

**Password:** bicepsbergara  
**Title:** Bergalicious  
**Song:** Fergalicoius  
**Artist:** Fergie


End file.
